


Aunt Flow

by Sing



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sing/pseuds/Sing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod encounter Miss Mills during that time of the month.  She has severe cramps. They are both surprised by how he copes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aunt Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Sleepy Hollow, its characters or any other facets that pertain to it.

Ichabod Crane had seen Abbie get shot, punched, choked, slashed by venomous claws, all manner of violence he had seen Abbie endure with absolute endurance and strength and aloofness "Part of the job Crane," she would say when he fussed too much. But this. This was unlike any side of Abbie he had ever seen.

Abbie was curled up on the floor, groaning, continually groaning and crying out in shock. 

"Miss mills?"

"Oh ho ho owww" Abbie groaned. She couldn't believe she had run out of advil. that she had forgotten to stock up last week. She knew how it was when her period hit and she was unprepared but--oww! she had forgotten it could be THIS BAD. 

"Miss Mills? how can I help?

"You can't Crane you--augh" 

Crane fidgeted. Katrina used to use herbs during her cycles, and then throw things at him when she found herself in a temper. Never anything solid, thankfully. But she had beaned him in the head with laundry numerous times. Taking in the scene of an otherwise pain riddled defeated looking lieutenant, he somehow doubted the potency of herbs. Not to mention he hadn't ever even paid attention to which ones Katrina used to use. "Perhaps some tea?" he queried.

Abbie slowly rolled herself over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. "I'm so sorry you have to see me like this," she grinds out.

Crane lifts an eyebrow and scoffs. "Tis nature, Miss Mills. I did not think you immune to mother nature's workings."

"Yes well mother nature is working mightily on my ovaries." she turned her head just in time to see Crane blush, she snickered and then felt the sharp tug of tissue and blood draining away. " Yes, Tea, please, and can you call Jenny? tell her to bring advil, pronto"

"As you wish Miss Mills" Crane bowed and then left the room.

Abbie took a deep breath and then dragged herself up onto the couch, curling up on her side, she grasped for a pillow and squeezed it to her chest while she waited for tea. In that time Crane came back, setting it beside her. 

"Would it help if I rubbed your back?"

Abbie would have otherwise had a smart remark for Crane offering to touch her in such an intimate manner, but she was in such pain. She obligingly rolled over and felt Crane ghost his hand tentatively across her lower back, careful, careful, mindful not to be improper. She griped the couch while he moved his hand over her again, soothing now, having found his rhythm, light pressure, his hands were warm, a bit calloused. The pain ebbed. mildly. The sound of the door meant Jenny had arrived, hopefully with drugs. 

"Aunt Flow came to call unexpectedly?" Jenny smiled.

"Shut up Jenny" Abbie groused as she groped for the bottle of advil from Jenny.

"Crane, water please? before this fool takes the tablet dry and chokes" 

Crane sprang for the water and then returned. Abbie gratefully accepted it, pill, water, swallow, and laid back face down on the couch. Jenny petted her hair. "Want us to get you anything?"

"my hot water bottle broke" Abbie mumbled regrettably. She's stored it someplace stupid near tools and it had punctured. 

"will you be okay if we run to the store for a new one?"

"hah. trust me Jenny I ain't going nowhere like this,"

Jenny smiled, kissed Abbie's crown and rose. "C'mon Crane, Advil makes Abbie sleep, let her rest and we'll be back soon sis."

"I love you Jenny" Abbie groaned into the couch.

"Love you too" she chimed and then the door swung shut and Abbie was alone. She heaved a sigh, and thankfully sleep came.

*************************

Abbie awoke to something small and wet near her face. she blinked her eyes open at a puppy.

A puppy?

Abbie sat upright and her head swam. She looked down to her left and there it was, happily crawling up into her lap. a poodle puppy. 

"Crane!" she called and then she heard Jenny clap her hands with glee.

"Jenny?"

"Isn't she precious?"

"Crane?" Abbie called again

"Yes miss mills?" Crane came in saw the puppy snuggled in Abbie's lap and she swears she saw his heart melt. 

"What's the meaning of this?" 

Crane smiled, rather proud of himself. "I 'googled' menstrual pains and period symptoms, and someone suggested that hormones can make one cuddly,moody, crave fatty foods, warmth--" he nodded to the dog. " The trainer said her daughters love cuddling their pets when they have their time of the month. She let me borrow her. She'll back in a few hours, but you are not the sort to keep stuff animals so...."

"You got me a warm, cuddly, buddy" Abbie smiled and picked up the fuzzy little bundle that licked her nose happily. "Jenny I can't believe you let him do this"

Jenny put up her hands. "Crane was very concerned, he consulted the internet and asked just about every woman we crossed today for advice"

"Every woman?"

Crane blushed deeply. "I just wanted to ensure you had everything you'd need, Miss Mills"

"That's very sweet of you Crane, but you didn't---wait a minute do I smell poutine?"

Jenny grinned. "That, and chocolate, and a milk shake. He also got three hot water bottles, in case you manage to puncture of them, hot chocolate, tea, and bestsellers for you to read" she paused "Oh, and the puppy to cuddle. He went all out on the menstrual care pack Abbie. He's gonna make some modern woman a fantastic boyfriend."

Abbie willed herself not to blush. And tried to ignore the way Crane glanced at her and then cleared his throat. And then focused on the warm body of the puppy in her lap and felt herself get warm and fuzzy all over. 

She never thought she'd say it.

But she was actually kind of enjoying her period.


End file.
